Mother's Day Surprise
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito and Asami have invited their mothers for a dinner at the penthouse and some shocking revelations, their mothers too have things to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This ridiculously late Mother's Day fic is thanks to finderlov who made the request and gave me the idea. This is my first mpreg fic and to be honest I had no idea how to explain it. If there is someone reading this who does not like the topic, kindly leave and do not read it. It's as simple as that. For everyone else, enjoy the chapter. I still don't own Finder Series.**

*****************VF**************

**Mother's Day Surprise**

Akihito had been pacing in the living room for half an hour while Asami pretended to read the newspaper. Every few steps he would look at Asami, give a step toward the man, then walk away and begin pacing again. To tell the truth it was beginning to get in the yakuza's nerves.

"Ano ne… Asami-san…"

_'Asami-san? Now this is interesting, what can Akihito possibly want to ask him that has him nervous enough to use an honorific instead of his usual 'hey bastard'?'_

"Akihito, what did you do? Whatever it is just say it already and stop pacing before you dig a hole in the floor."

"Why the hell are you assuming I did something?! You know what? Forget it, it's not important." He stormed out and locked himself in the bedroom.

_ 'What has him so sensitive? Akihito is normally defensive when I say something but today he is more quick-tempered than usual, even for Akihito. Now that I think about it, he was been moody lately'_

Asami gave a sigh and followed his lover, knocking softly on the door.

"Akihito, open the door."

"Go away you bastard! I don't want to talk to you right now." The blonde yelled from the other side of the room.

Another sigh.

"Open the door or I will throw it down."

"Fine! But I'm still not talking to you."

"You are already talking to me, might as well tell me what is bothering you."

"Urgh, you are so infuriating sometimes." Akihito opened the door and Asami entered the room.

"Sit then, I want to ask you something." Said Akihito as he pointed to the bed and climbed on it when Asami sat with his back against the headboard, resting his head on the older man's shoulder but looking away from him. _'I'm starting to get worried now; Akihito usually does not sit with me like this unless I force him to or unless he is worrying about something. What could possibly be bothering him this much?'_

"Out with it already, I am quickly running out of patience."

"Asami, have you ever thought about having children?"

Whatever Asami was waiting for Akihito to say, this was definitely not it.

****VF****

"How?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I did not plan this and was as surprised – if not more - when I found out than you were when I told you. Is it ok?"

"Yes, it is. Because it's you, anyone else and this discussion would be very different and end with a trip to the hospital."

****VF****

Akihito was pacing around the penthouse as he waited for his mother to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom…"

"Aki, is that you? I had not heard from you in over two weeks and was beginning to get worried."

"Yes, I know I have not called in over two weeks, I'm sorry I made you worry. Anyways, Mother's Day is coming up and I called to ask if you would like to come over to Tokyo and have dinner with me and the person I'm dating."

"Sure, I wondered if you were dating someone and would love to meet the girl who finally captured by son's heart."

"Does seven sound ok to you?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Ok, I will come pick you up around six thirty at the train station then, see you in a week."

He hung up and pressed number one on his speed dial.

"Asami"

"I talked to my mom; she is coming over on Mother's Day. I'm picking her up at six thirty at the train station."

"Good, you are taking the limo."

"Hell no! How the fuck do you expect me to explain a limo to my mom?"

"This matter is not up for discussion, I am not taking risks with you. You are taking the limo and that is final. If I were you I would be more nervous about explaining 'other' things to her."

_'Overprotective bastard.'_

"Fine, fine… how did it go on your end?"

"It went well, my mother will arrive at seven as well. How are you feeling?"

"Tired as is usual these days. I'm going to take a nap now."

"See you tonight then. Take it easy the rest of the day."

****VF****

Akihito rode the limo to the station feeling lightheaded all the way there. When he led his mother to the awaiting vehicle, surprisingly she made no comments about it. He guessed he must have assumed he was dating a rich girl, maybe one of the models he worked with and the limo belonged to her. His thoughts were confirmed when she finally asked a question.

"So, is this Momohara-san's limo? She is your girlfriend right?"

"Eh? No mom, it's not Ai-chan's and she is not my girlfriend."

"Awww, but she was so cute in the pictures I saw."

"How did you hear about her anyway?"

"Kou told me one day when I called him to ask how you were doing. He told me you were dating a rich lady once so I assumed it as Momohara-chan."

_'Damn Kou telling tales to my mother.'_

"Why were you calling Kou to ask anyway?"

"Aki, if you did not stop calling me weeks at a time, I would not have to go around calling your friends to ask about your life. I am your mother Akihito and I like to stay informed on your life, especially after that long vacation you took that one time."

_'What vacation? Oh, she must be talking about the Honk Kong thing.'_

They caught up on the new developments in each other's lives and soon they arrived at Asami's building. The elevator ride to the penthouse was too short to calm his rampaging nerves. He never thought he would have to explain his sexuality to his mother and frankly he was not ready for it. How should he introduce Asami? His boyfriend? His lover? They had never said out loud any labels on their weird relationship.

They entered the penthouse and were received by Asami which had his mother raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, this is my… boyfriend Asami Ryuichi. As- Ryuichi, this is my mother Takaba Ayako."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Asami before bowing to Takaba-san and she bowed to him. If Akihito had not seen it with his own eyes he would not have believed Asami had bowed to anyone much less to his mother.

"Your… boyfriend?" She asked as she looked from her son to the man standing before her. "and here I thought you had finally started to get interested in girls. I have no hope of grandkids now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never dated any girls during your school years and never mentioned dating anyone so I thought you were gay this whole time and it appears I was right."

Someone knocked on the door and prevented Akihito to reply to his mother's comment, the blonde photographer went to answer the door and found a regal looking lady waiting in the hallway. The woman looked at him from head to toe with intense black eyes and entered the penthouse. Takaba-san had gone to the bathroom while Akihito answered the door and Asami came to introduce his mother.

"Mother his is Takaba Akihito. Akihito, this is my mother Asami Keiko." Asami-san's eyes where analytic as he looked at Akihito.

"Nice to meet you Takaba-kun."

"Likewise Asami-san."

Takaba-san chose that moment to come into the living room and froze as she studied the other woman, Asami-san and Takaba-san watched each other in shock.

"Ah, Takaba-san." Asami begun "This is my mother…"

"Keiko!" Shouted Takaba-san interrupting Asami

"Ayako?" Asked Asami-san

Asami seemed surprised or as surprised as Asami ever looked though only Akihito could perceive it. Akihito on the other hand nearly broke his jaw as his mouth hung open. Their mother's knew each other. How?

They went to the dining room for their meal and engaged in a very interesting conversation. Akihito's and Asami's mother as well as Akihito's father were in the same class during their high school years in Kyoto. Despite being opposite in class and social groups at school Akihito's mom and Asami's mom were very close. Sadly they had not seen each other in years, lost contact after getting married.

Akihito's mother had turned out to be a well of knowledge that provided him with information, which aided Asami in his quest to deciphering the puzzle that was Takaba Akihito. Akihito too found Asami's mother – despite her calm and composed manner – to be a very interesting person and a great source of information about the man that he loved, even if he barely knew about his life before they met.

Asami took in every bit of information about the Takaba's, apparently Akihito's mom was in a bike gang during her high school years, she kept the bike long after she left the gang. Takaba-san had married Akihito's father soon after their high school graduation when they found out she was pregnant, she gave her bike to Akihito when he was seventeen and eventually he changed it for a bike he kept in a storage unit. Akihito's mom was an easy going person with a sunny disposition but according to Asami-san she used to be really rebellious with a fiery attitude and even scary at times. All this explained a lot of things to Asami about his young lover; the boy definitely had his mother's 's father was part of the journalism club. Asami-san and Takaba's father hated each other during their high school years; neither of them was thrilled about sharing Ayako.

To Akihito, Asami's mom was an incredibly fascinating creature, she had been part of the student council. According to his mother, Asami's mom used to be energetic and liked to have fun but was sometimes shy, which differed from her now regal attitude and her eyes always analytic eyes. Akihito realized she was on the quiet side because she preferred sit back and judge people by how they act and what they say, which made sense when dealing with those of high status who tended to be hypocrites and liars. He learned she had been engaged to Asami's father not long after high school graduation and married him a year after, they moved to England for a few years and then back to Sendai.

****VF****

They were back in the living room and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" Shouted Akihito's mother.

"Pregnant" Answered the blonde looking at his feet. Asami looked at mother and son and decided to let Akihito finish his explanation.

"HOW THE HELL?!"

"Mom calm down… we don't know yet, the doctor will give me the results of the tests next Monday."

"Well…" Asami's mother began calmly. "I was wondering how long it was going to take before I was able to meet the person who will give birth to my first grandchild, though the concept still confuses me since Akihito-kun is not… let's say what I expected and leave it at that."

"You knew?" Asked Asami

"Of course I knew, I know everything that has to do with your life." _'I will have to talk to Kirishima about talking to my mother.' _Thought Asami as his mother continued. "Though when I was informed you were in a committed relationship I expected it to be with a woman, I thought the boy was a side thing but soon found out he was your only one. This confused me when I heard the news."

"Now that I think about it, I think I can shed some light on this matter..." Said Akihito's mother and began with the explanations.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me? If I had known this I would have been more careful or something."

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen, the doctor had said it was not fully developed so your father and I thought 'hey, why should we worry about it since it's not a danger to the our baby and let's just let it be and forget about it, instead of paying for a ridiculously expensive surgery our small baby will likely not survive.' Sorry for not wanting to risk the life of the only child I would ever have!"

"I'm sorry mom; I did not mean it that way."

"I don't know what the problem is." Said Asami's mother. "We always said we wanted to marry our kid's to each other so we could be finally even, if it was through marriage and share grandchildren. It seems to me this works perfectly."

"Oh Keiko, dreams do come true. This is the best Mother's Day gift."

"I am inclined to agree."

Asami and Akihito look at each other and Asami's eyebrow rose quizzically. Unbeknownst to them, they were both thinking the same thing.

_'Well, that was not as bad as we thought.'_

**_*****************_****VF*****************

**This is it folks, let me know what you think and check out my other stuff, I am going to be updating my current fics and posting new ones.**

**Setsuna.**


	2. OMAKE

**AN: finderlov pointed out that I rushed the first paragraph on Akihito telling Asami he pregnant and wanted to know what Asami's answer on whether or not he wants children and Akihito's reaction to it. This whole part I kind of skipped because I had no idea what to do with Asami an how to write him in character during this discussion. I have given it some thought and to fill in that gap I decided to write this Omake. **

**I hope you like it and I still don't own Finder Series. **

*****************VF*****************

"Out with it already, I am quickly running out of patience."

"Asami, have you ever thought about having children?"

Whatever Asami was waiting for Akihito to say, this was definitely not it.

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden? You have never mentioned wanting children to me."

"Just answer my question Asami, please, for once just give me a straight answer."

Asami let out a heavy sigh wondering why would Akihito want to ask him such a strange question, practically out of nowhere.

"No."

"No?"

"No Akihito, I have never thought about having children, to tell you the truth I have never wanted children and I never want children." Asami took his chin and made their eyes meet so Akihito would understand he was being serious and giving him a straight truthful answer.

"Why?" Asked Akihito looking away from Asami as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Because I live a life where children are weaknesses I cannot afford to have, I do not want to be a father and I don't like children. In my position, it's just not possible."

With his arms wrapped around Akihito's waist he felt something wet touch his skin. Once more he turned Akihito's face toward his and saw drops of salty liquid as they ran freely from the hazel eyes. It was the first time he saw his lover cry in such a heart wrenching way, what had made him so sad? Did he want children so much?

"Akihito, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

The blonde tried to get up from the bed and walk away as his tears continued to fall and small sobs escaped his mouth. Asami grabbed his arm before he could leave and pulled him toward himself while Akihito continued to struggle without looking at him.

"Let me go Asami."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Just let me be, please I need to calm down a bit. Just let me go."

The photographer looked so distressed and his soul shattering sobs were so sad for once Asami decided to back off and let his young lover be. Letting go of the boy while he looked so miserable was one of the hardest things he had ever done but he understood that at this moment that was that the blonde needed.

Akihito crossed the bedroom to their private bathroom and locked himself in it. Asami walked to the closed door and sat on the floor next to it, he wanted to be close when Akihito needed him. From the other side of the door Asami heard the sobs come out louder as Akihito stopped containing them. It could not be that Akihito had slept with someone and was feeling guilty because she was pregnant –Akihito would never betray him, he would never cheat. He knew Akihito loved him and would not hurt him in such a way. But then, what had gotten Akihito so distressed?

"Akihito, come out, talk to me."

The sobbing continued and he continued to wait until half an hour later Akihito had calmed down and he tried again.

"Akihito, whatever it is we can fix it together. I will help you, come out Akihito." He coaxed in a low soothing voice.

The boy came out, his face tearstained and his eyes red from crying. Asami pulled him to his lap as soon as he came out of the bathroom and Akihito did not resist him. He held the smaller body in his arms and kissed him softly on the cheeks and neck and small kisses on his lips as the boy sat on his lap without saying a word.

"Asami, if you could have a child with me… would you do it?"

"Why are you asking about that?"

"Because I am pregnant."

"…" Asami looked at him like he had lost his mind, after all men could not get pregnant. When Akihito saw his expression he attempted to leave his lap and go back into the bathroom.

"Wait, Akihito. Explain to me what is going on?"

"I did not want to worry you, so when I started to feel sick I pretended that nothing was going on. You leave before I wake up and come back really late at night, sometimes we don't see each other all day so it was not hard to do. When the sickness wouldn't go away I went to the doctor and they ran some tests, the blood test they ran said that I was pregnant. The doctor and I, we were so confused, he ran the test again and it was the same result."

Asami stayed quiet for about twenty minutes and Akihito began to get nervous, dread filling his mind and heart. Asami tightened his arms around the smaller body in a way to reassure Akihito that things would be ok. He needed to think about things before he said anything to his lover.

****VF****

When he finally spoke what came out of his mouth was the question that had been bouncing around his mind since the revelation was presented to him.

"How?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I did not plan this and was as surprised – if not more - when I found out than you were when I told you. Is it ok?"

"Yes, it is. Because is you, anyone else and this discussion would be very different and end with a trip to the hospital."

"…"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He ran some more tests and will give me the results next week Monday."

"Akihito, I never wanted children but this child is already on the way. This is my child…my child with you and I will treasure and protect our child with my life if that is necessary."

"I love you Ryuichi, I never planned this but I will love our child with all my heart."

"I… me too."

****VF****

The TV was on and playing a movie no one was paying attention to. Asami was sitting on the living room couch and Akihito sat on his lap as large hands rubbed small circles on his stomach. The golden eyed man was not even aware of the caring caresses as he unconsciously touched the place where his child was now growing.

"Asami"

"mmh?"

"We have to tell our families."

Asami lifted an eyebrow and looked at his lover as the boy shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"…"

"I was thinking, we could tell our mothers and let them break the news to our fathers. I don't know about you but this is not the kind of conversation I want to have with my dad."

"Fine, I will talk to my mother tomorrow then."

"Could we invite them over and talk to them in person? I would like to meet your mother if that is ok with you."

Sigh.

"I will ask my mother to come over for Mother's Day dinner this weekend, ask your mother to join us. I will be home at five and we can have dinner at seven."

"Thank you."

****VF****

Akihito was pacing around the penthouse as he waited for his mother to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom…"

*******************VF******************

**I hope this fills the gaps on the previous chapter. R&R**

**Setsuna**


End file.
